


Day 9: Accidental Stimulation

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but a little bit of kissing, but with no smut, rappelling harnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky almost triggers an alarm while the team is running a gallery job, and Clint has to be sent in to retrieve him.  Sent in from the roof.  With a rappelling harness.How did Bucky get himself in these messes, anyway?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Day 9: Accidental Stimulation

“Hold still,” said Natasha’s voice in Bucky’s ear. “You’ve triggered the sensors in the floor. If you keep moving, the alarm’s going to go off and the whole security team will be in there.”

Bucky froze, keeping his weight balanced exactly as it had been. His eyes did a constant scan of the gallery entrances in his sight line.

“Holding still isn’t going to be much better,” he hissed. “I’m a sitting duck here.”

“There’s a guard on his way, but we have time. I’m sending Clint in for a retrieval,” Steve said through the comms.

“How the hell is that a good idea?” Bucky muttered, scanning the exits again. “I’m fifty feet from the nearest door and we all know Barton’s a bull in the china shop.”

“Look up,” Nat said.

Bucky looked.

Clint was descending face first from the gallery’s skylights, waggling his fingers as he went. He’d lined it up so that he was hanging face down in front of Bucky, near enough to reach him, and he stopped his descent before he could touch the floor.

Clint unhooked something from his vest and reached around Bucky’s thighs.

“Watch it, pal!” Bucky hissed as he felt something fasten around his leg and slide up toward his crotch as Clint tightened the straps.

“Relax, Bucky, he’s got to get a harness on you to lift you out of there,” Steve said.

Maybe so, Bucky thought, but did he have to be so damn close? Clint’s head was hanging between Bucky’s legs and he kept touching Bucky’s thighs. The position also meant that Clint’s crotch was basically right in front of Bucky’s face, and he was doing his damnedest not to look. It was hard enough having a crush on the guy from a distance, but being this close in a compromising position was just unfair.

Clint was tightening the second leg strap when a sound came from the hallway. The two of them froze for a second and then Clint muttered “Reel us in,” into his comm. Bucky heard the reassuring clink of carabiner and felt a tug on the straps as they started lifting away from the floor.

“Hold on tight,” Clint whispered. “That’s only half the harness and I could only get you fastened to me.”

Bucky was sure he would have no problem in that department. Clint was plastered to his front and had wrapped his arms securely around Bucky’s thighs. Bucky himself was holding onto Clint with his arms wrapped around the small his back. The ascent was both quick enough to avoid the guard and way too slow for Bucky to avoid an erection. His cock was trapped against the warmth of Clint’s chest and it rubbing against something on Clint’s vest that was driving Bucky nuts. He was also try to ignore Clint’s ass right in front of his face, beautifully framed by its own harness. He definitely was not going to think about Clint’s dick and balls and how they were so close to his face.

If Clint noticed Bucky’s erection or any awkwardness about their position, he didn’t say anything about it. He simply held on until they made it to the roof where Stevie helped haul them out of the skylight. Clint unhooked the carabiner and cartwheeled away, already attending to his equipment.

Bucky had no idea what his face was doing, but Steve must have found it a little concerning.

“You all right, Buck?” he asked.

“Fine,” Bucky said, trying to walk as normally as possible as he stepped away from the skylight.

“No more dawdling,” Natasha said through the comms. “You guys have three minutes to reach the west exit before the security system resets.”

“Copy that,” Steve said, and they started jogging toward the west end of the roof.

\---

Later that night after Bucky had gone to his room for the evening, he heard a knock on the door.

Clint was standing there when he opened it, leaning against the opposite wall. 

“I brought some skin cream,” he said.

“Okay?” said Bucky.

“For your legs. That harness can leave marks, especially if it’s not on properly.”

“Oh,” said Bucky, a little surprised that Clint had considered it. “Thank you.”

Clint stood up, all six foot three of him and stepped closer to Bucky’s door.

“I could help you put it on if you like. Make sure you don’t miss any spots.”

“Uh, sure,” Bucky said.

He stepped from the door and let Clint come in. He stood there awkwardly for a second and Clint waved a hand at him.

“Pants,” he said, opening the jar he held. 

Bucky’s hands went to his jeans, but he paused.

“You don’t have to...I can do this myself,” he said.

Clint frowned. “It was my harness that hurt you. And yeah, we were out of time, but it’s kind of my fault. I don’t like it when my people get hurt,” he said.

“All right,” Bucky said.

He wriggled out of his pants, and was relieved when Clint let him sit on the edge of the bed. Even in his boxers he felt exposed, but Clint’s hands were deft and professional as he knelt by Bucky and applied the cream. Still, Bucky’s cock started hardening as Clint touched him with knowing hands. He swore internally, hoping that Clint wouldn’t see, but of course he had no such luck with Clint Barton right in front of his crotch.

Clint capped the jar, and Bucky startled as his hand landed on the waistband of Bucky’s boxers.

“I could...”

“No!” Bucky said, a little too vehemently. “I mean, yes, but not... Can I kiss you?”

Clint looked up at him.

“I’d like to kiss you, Clint,” Bucky said. “I’ve been wanting to for a while, but...well, I’m a little bit dumb sometimes.”

“So am I,” Clint said with a shrug and he climbed off the floor and into Bucky’s lap. 

“People don’t usually care about kissing me,” he said, sounding pleased. “And we’ll still do this too?”

He reached between Bucky’s legs and cupped his package. Bucky nearly choked.

“Yes, we’ll do that too. But kissing first,” Bucky said.

“Okay,” Clint said with a grin. He rested his arms on Bucky’s shoulders and smiled down at him.

“C’mere you,” Bucky said and reeled him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I got to have Clint do a carthwheel. ftw


End file.
